Joyeux Anniversaire Derek
by Evangeline Black
Summary: PWP / Sterek / Résumé dans un simple titre. Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas.


Bonjour tout le monde !

Tout d'abord, merci de votre intérêt pour ce PWP. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire ou à m'envoyer un mp pour me donner votre avis. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ~

 **Crédits :** **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ainsi que l'univers. Je ne fais qu'emprunter !**

* * *

Aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres. En effet, Derek Hale fêtait ses vingt-six ans et toute la meute avait pensé à le lui souhaiter. Toute la meute, sauf Stiles. En couple avec l'hyperactif du groupe depuis plus d'un an maintenant, le brun faisait marcher au maximum sa matière grise. Il avait un schéma manquant à l'équation, il ne voyait que cela. Le beau loup-garou se faisait clairement des films, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son petit ami ne lui avait pas encore souhaité alors qu'on approchait des dix-huit heures trente. Il était à la fois vexé et triste, car malgré tout ce qu'il se repassait dans sa tête, pour lui, il n'avait rien fait pour que Stiles l'oublie ainsi. Leur dernière dispute était oubliée, il avait fait des efforts depuis que le jeune homme lui avait demandé de répondre un peu plus à ses sms quotidiens – que sa moitié lui envoyait beaucoup trop selon lui –, ils avaient toujours ce petit côté complice tout en se cherchant et côté sexe, c'était le pied. Est-ce que ça venait de là ? Était-il trop dominant ? Il faisait toujours attention à ne pas lui faire mal ou à lui donner autant de plaisir qu'il en recevait. Qu'avait-il fait bon sang ?! Soupirant en fermant les yeux, le loup-garou se passa une main sur le visage et observa de nouveau l'entraînement de Scott, Isaac, Liam et Cora. Scott et Cora dominait clairement les deux autres, mais ils les conseillaient également, leur disant ce qui n'allait pas, ce qui les trahissait ou leur apprenant une meilleure technique. Derek ne servait pas à grand-chose en fait, mais lorsque votre compagnon monopolise encore plus votre cerveau qu'à l'accoutumée, vous ne pouvez pas faire de miracle ! Il était foutu. Il ne savait ni quoi faire ni quoi en penser.

\- Mince ! Je n'avais pas vu l'heure, s'écria Scott en s'éloignant légèrement du groupe pour prendre ses affaires. Je dois aller bosser à la clinique et je vais être complètement à la bourre.

\- File alors, dit Derek, les bras croisés sur son torse en le regardant. Vous avez bien bossé, on reprendra l'entraînement la semaine prochaine. Vous méritez bien un week-end.

L'annonce fut accueillie avec cri de joie et sourire. Chacun prit ses affaires et quitta au compte-goutte la bâtisse délabrée. Seule Cora resta, s'approchant de son grand-frère, le visage légèrement inquiet malgré la sueur qu'elle épongeait avec une serviette.

\- Pas de nouvelles de Stiles ?, demanda-t-elle prudemment.

\- Non.

\- Si ça se trouve, il te réserve une surprise, fit-elle de manière énigmatique avant de quitter plus rapidement que nécessaire le bâtiment, laissant son aîné encore plus perdu qu'il ne l'était.

La question était la suivante : était-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ? Le loup-garou se sentait encore plus mal. Maudite Cora ! Elle devait en savoir bien plus et elle ne lui avait dit que ça ? En un clin d'oeil, Derek venait de se mettre de mauvaise humeur. Maudite sœur et maudit compagnon par la même occasion ! Et il avait raison, car un gâteau était apparu dans son frigo et des cadeaux trônaient sur la table basse de son salon. Mais ça, il ne pouvait pas deviner que Lydia avait fait le nécessaire pendant que Stiles lui préparait un petit quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas être omniscient ! Qu'à cela ne tienne, il quitta également le bâtiment et se dirigea vers son immeuble, les mains dans les poches de son jean, son torse vêtu d'un simple Marcel blanc. Montant les marches tranquillement, ce ne fut qu'en face de la porte en fer qu'il remarqua qu'une feuille de papier avait été scotchée. Plissant le nez, il y prêta attention et en une seconde, il reconnut l'écriture.

 _« Ton cadeau se trouve à cette adresse. Avant que tu ne penses à me tuer, sache que j'en ai pris grand soin et que j'ai fait SUPER attention ! Et puis, si tu me tues, tu n'auras pas de cadeau d'anniversaire, ça serait dommage. Je t'attends pour te le donner. S. »_

Le mot « SUPER » était non seulement en majuscule, mais encadré et surligné. Pas de doute concernant l'être humain qui avait écrit ce mot : c'était Stiles. Un fin sourire étira la bouche de Derek, rassuré que son petit ami ne l'ait pas oublié. Une seconde. Il avait pris soin de quoi exactement ? Fronçant les sourcils, son sourire disparût, sa main arracha le morceau de papier et ses jambes dévalèrent les escaliers pour quitter l'immeuble. Un simple regard suffit pour qu'il comprenne : sa voiture n'était plus là où il l'avait garé. Il allait le tuer. Littéralement. Encore plus si elle avait ne serait-ce qu'une éraflure seulement visible par la vision d'un lycanthrope. Sachant que Stiles était un humain, il partait non seulement avec un handicap, mais également avec les deux pieds dans la merde. Relisant l'adresse notée, il fourra négligemment le papier dans une de ses poches de pantalon et se mit à courir pour rejoindre l'hyperactif. En cinq minutes il y était et ses yeux repérèrent directement sa magnifique camaro noire, toujours aussi brillante et impeccable sous l'angle où il était. D'ailleurs, les vitres étaient couvertes d'une sorte de tissu sombre, l'empêchant clairement de voir l'intérieur du véhicule. Grognant légèrement, il s'avança et ouvrit la portière côté conducteur pour se glisser sur le siège en cuir avant de fermer la portière derrière lui. Son regard fut capté par une jambe nue, puis en pivotant le buste, par le corps à moitié nu du jeune Stilinski, assis sur la banquette arrière, les bras sur le dossier, les jambes légèrement écartées. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs recouverte d'une fine couverture. Le jeune homme ne portait qu'un morceau de tissu – qui était un tangua rouge bordeaux – pour cacher son intimité, mais on devinait aisément le service trois pièces qui était réveillé, ainsi qu'un ruban noué autour de ses hanches tombant négligemment et attaché en joli nœud papillon, aguicheur et aussi rouge que sa tenue. Déglutissant, Derek réussit à relever son visage vers celui de son cadeau-humain, plongeant son regard brillant de désir dans un regard bourré de luxure et de débauche.

\- J'ai failli attendre, fit Stiles, un sourire en coin, le cœur battant à la chamade.

Ni une ni deux, le concerné retira habillement et rapidement ses chaussures, passa entre les deux sièges à l'avant pour atteindre le jeune homme à demi nu et l'embrassa avec avidité, une de ses mains à moitié sur son cou à moitié sur sa mâchoire. Il était tellement rassuré que Stiles ne lui fasse pas la gueule que la situation devint claire d'elle-même. Il lui avait fait une surprise et lui promettait une partie de jambes en l'air dans sa superbe voiture. Hm. Il avait pensé à la banquette arrière, mais actuellement, le véhicule du plus âgé passait réellement au second plan. Il ne désirait qu'une chose : satisfaire le fantasme de son petit ami. Et bon sang, il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'avait jamais eu envie de faire Stiles sien sur cette foutue banquette étroite. Dévorant cette bouche, il finit par glisser sa langue à l'intérieur, débutant un combat sensuel avec son monologue. Deux mains soulevèrent le Marcel blanc qu'il portait et caressèrent sa peau de part en part, dessinant ses abdominaux du bout des doigts, remontant jusqu'aux tétons que les pouces frôlèrent pour les faire dresser en un rien de temps. Un grognement appréciateur résonna dans l'habitacle. Derek se sépara des lèvres gonflées de son compagnon, juste le temps de se mettre torse nu, avant de fondre dessus de nouveau. Stiles gémit, le tirant un peu plus vers lui. L'endroit était tout sauf large et pourtant, il avait l'impression que son loup n'avait jamais été aussi loin de lui. Le jeune homme voulait le sentir sur tout son corps, sentir sa chaleur et être rassasié de son odeur. Il n'était qu'un drogué voulant sa dose. Il voulait le lycan de tout son être et chaque pore de sa peau l'appelait. Attrapant les hanches de son petit ami, les mains de l'hyperactif se déplacèrent dans son dos, griffant au niveau de ses reins, autour de la colonne vertébrale, avant de descendre sur les fesses musclées du loup. Un gémissement répondit à un autre et le plus jeune des deux bascula sur la banquette, se retrouvant en position allongée, sans que leurs bouches ne se délient. Les mains de Derek ne restèrent pas inactives, agrippant où il pouvait la peau de son compagnon. Finalement, ses doigts prirent une direction verticale et toucha sensuellement l'intimité cachée par le morceau de tissu, la comprimant de plus en plus. Stiles rompit le baiser enflammé, lâchant un son absolument indécent en penchant sa tête en arrière. Un regard vert l'observa, puis une langue joueuse lapa sa peau le long de son épaule jusque dans son cou sous l'oreille. Un frisson remonta sa colonne vertébrale et le plus jeune ne devint plus que gémissements de plaisir. Derek désirait passer à la vitesse supérieure, alors l'une de ses mains se glissa dans le morceau de tissu jusqu'à ce que le bout de ses doigts aille derrière les bourses de Stiles. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il se stoppa. Déchirant avec une facilité déconcertante le tangua - et ce fut grâce à cette action qu'il pût lui-même mettre un nom sur ce tissu -, il s'éloigna de son futur amant, redressant le buste, et écarta un peu plus une jambe pour mieux voir l'évidence. Son petit ami s'était préparé à le recevoir et son anneau de chair était encore plein de lubrifiant. Comment ne pas le prendre sur le coup avec une telle vision ? La lycanthrope était tout simplement en mode pause jusqu'à ce que l'hyperactif n'ouvre les yeux et le regarde avec tant de désir.

\- Montre-moi, fit-il d'une voix rauque en plaçant une main sur le dossier du siège conducteur et l'autre sur le dossier de la banquette.

\- Quoi ? S'étrangla l'humain en le regardant.

\- Montre-moi comment tu t'es préparé, précisa-t-il.

Cependant, il exécuta la demande et s'introduit un doigt, tout en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, le ruban noué toujours autour des hanches. Un second le rejoignit quelques secondes après, leurs regards ancrés l'un dans l'autre. C'était de l'érotisme pur et le plus vieux ne tenait plus. S'aidant de ses deux mains, son pantalon ainsi que son boxer libérèrent son intimité douloureusement tendue et l'une de ses mains commença à le caresser. Il avait son regard plongé dans celui de son compagnon, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'apercevoir les mouvements de va-et-vient plus bas. Néanmoins, Stiles ne le laissa pas faire bien longtemps. Retirant ses doigts, il se redressa et éloigna la main de son amant.

\- Allonge-toi.

C'était plus une demande qu'un ordre. Curieux, Derek fit ce qu'il lui demanda et son compagnon se plaça à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, un genou sur le dossier de la banquette, l'autre pied au sol, le visage penché sur l'objet de ses convoitises après lui avoir retiré son pantalon, son sous-vêtement et ses chaussettes. S'appuyant avec l'un de ses avant-bras, il entama une lente fellation et reprit son activité première, se préparer. La vision combinée au plaisir qu'il lui donnait mettait Derek dans une sorte de transe, exprimant parfaitement son plaisir. Le tout était de ne pas jouir en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le penser. La tâche était rude, d'autant plus que son petit ami avait utilisé deux doigts et qu'il en mettait un troisième à présent. Gémissant de façon étouffée, le loup-garou attrapa les cuisses de l'humain comme une bouée de sauvetage. S'il bougeait ses mains jusqu'à ses fesses, il allait exploser et il était hors de question qu'il jouisse en dehors de ce corps qui l'appelait. Une de ses mains lâcha une cuisse et dégagea les doigts préparateurs. L'obligeant à fléchir un genou, la langue du lycan caressa l'anneau dilaté alors que sa main libre masturbait lentement le sexe tendu au-dessus de lui. L'hyperactif libéra l'intimité dans sa bouche, s'arquant en criant le prénom de son petit ami, ses doigts se crispant. Changeant de position, le loup poussa le brun légèrement en avant, maintenant la jambe relevée, et le pénétra doucement jusqu'à la garde. Stiles en trembla de plaisir et ils restèrent quelques secondes à peine sans bouger. Le dominant du duo passa une main le long de la colonne vertébrale sous ses yeux, soupirant légèrement, car malgré la longue préparation, le jeune homme était étroit et c'était délicieusement bon. Puis, il débuta une série de va-et-vient lents puis plus soutenu, pilonnant son petit ami. Une main sous la cuisse pour maintenir la position tandis que l'autre passait de la hanche au dos de l'hyperactif, Derek ne mit pas longtemps avant de frapper régulièrement la boule de nerf qui envoyait des étoiles dans les yeux et le bas ventre de son compagnon. Jamais il ne se laissera de l'entendre gémir de façon incompréhensible. Cependant, il sentait qu'il approchait de la jouissance, ainsi que son petit ami, alors il sortit complètement de Stiles et le redressa. Il lui colla le dos au dossier de la banquette, se mettant lui-même à genou dessus, passant une jambe de chaque côté de son torse avant de les relever avec ses bras, s'accrochant au dossier. Les mains du plus jeune se perdit dans ses mèches sombres et sa bouche dévora amoureusement la sienne avant qu'une main ne vienne le replacer correctement pour qu'ils ne fassent qu'un. D'un coup de hanche, ils s'unirent de nouveau, s'embrassant tout en exprimant leur plaisir partagé. Derek n'aimait pas ne pas voir le plaisir de son humain peint sur son visage. Il ne voulait rien louper. Aux portes du septième ciel, leur baiser cessa et leurs fronts se collèrent, leur danse s'accélérant un peu plus. Stiles passa les portes le premier et après quelques allers-retours, Derek le suivit. Essoufflé l'un et l'autre, ils restèrent dans cette position quelques secondes avant que le plus jeune embrasse tendrement les lèvres de son amant. Ce dernier ouvrir les yeux et il rencontra deux perles brillantes avec un fin sourire.

\- Joyeux Anniversaire mon loup.


End file.
